


Rayko ~ lost memory

by kevinbanta



Category: World unknown
Genre: Lost Memory, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinbanta/pseuds/kevinbanta
Summary: in the aftermath of Mataku's fated encounter, Claw runs away and meets someone very very important





	Rayko ~ lost memory

**Author's Note:**

> me filling in plot while I am debating to add this or not
> 
> *Mahere directly means shapeshift*

Ring... ring... ring... “hello” I heard the same sweet low growl over the phone.

“Kami” I breathed my hands shaking

“Oh god, Claw! Where are you, what have you been doing, are you alright!?” she yelled I could hear voices in the background Mate, Syi, Rina, Aroha, Kevin, all talking, yelling and asking questions.

“Yeah I’m fine but” my voice cracked “Claw?” Kami asked “it’s… oh Kami” I cried “What Claw?” I heard the concern in her voice and stiffened “Rayko h-he lost his memory” I lowered my voice “I need help” Kami gasped “Claw where are you?”

“Northwood, Kami we never should’ve come here”

“it’ll be ok we’re coming okay stay with me tell then” she ordered like always. Alright I’ll stay here I decided curling up next to the phone and next to my father who was passed out cold with no clue who I was. 

My mind raced with too many questions, what if I never got to speak with him again, he didn’t remember me! I regret growling at him for nuzzling against me every day I left, I regret never telling him my interests or listening to his, I regret never forming a bond with him, I regret never saying ‘I love you father’ I REGRET BEING HORRIBLE SON! I couldn’t take it anymore tears streaming down my face, I curled up tightly, muted the phone and screamed.

“Claw!” I woke up my throat throbbing, I rolled over seeing Kami in her wolf form “oh are these your friends, oh and what a cute wolf this one is” Rayko purred his voice still had a honeyed tone  _ thank god _ “excuse me sir but could you let me bandage you up you’re kind of bleeding” Mataku asked shyly Claw’s eyes widened.

“oh am I?” he looked at his silver sweater soaked with blood “sure thing, tiny” Rayko laughed as Mataku pulled out a first aid kit “carry one of those everywhere don’t ya” Mataku nodded nervously Rayko smiled “well don’t forget my head” running his hand through his fine silver hair. After Rayko was bandaged and stitched he stood up already forgetting, the new stitches in his side “now that I think about it where am I” he asked scratching his chest “and who are you kids” he said looking at us 

“um well-” Kami stuttered

“Your roommates!” Kevin yelled

“Oh well then sorry I don’t remember you actually wait, who am I!” he barked pointing at himself “well your name is Rayko” Mate said. 

“Rayko?” he stared up at the sky “well if my name is Rayko, who are you”

“Kevin is my name” Kevin chirped

“Mate” my violet eyed dragon friend said

“I’m Kitsukami” my best friend yipped

“i-i’m Mataku” the little amber-eyed traitor said in barely more than a whisper “oh and mister please don’t scratch your chest you might break the stitches” Rayko nodded, stopped and let his hand fall to his side 

“And you” he purred turning to me. My heart seemed to stop as everything around me started to spin, breathing seemed impossible “I- I am-” I stopped before my voice would betray me. I glanced into my father’s bright yellow eyes the softness there and the warmth in his smile made my heart beat again yet I couldn’t find the words to tell him “well?” he tilted his head “I’m Claw” I strained the words, I gazed over and saw kami. She had a hand over her mouth trying hard not to cry or scream I couldn’t tell. Rayko walked out of the alley we were in “something feels wrong” he growled looking over the city, he shook his head I took a step back feeling myself shift into my wolf form it seemed wrong  _ so wrong. _ I took off down the alley running as fast as I could, my ears twitch when I heard Kitsu calling me and my ears went down when I heard … Rayko call my name as well, my stomach ached, my throat burned suddenly a million times tighter, my eyes watered. I kept running I was going nowhere but away I can’t look him in the eye anymore I shut my eyes as they burned and pulsed making the ground spin out from underneath me as I collapsed, panting hard as rain started to fall first a trickle then a storm, funny isn’t it I thought closing my eyes tears rolling down my cheeks.

 

Ah! I looked back and forth wondering where I was then, all the memories came flooding back. I realized I wasn’t where I fell asleep at, briefly I remember something picking me up but not having the energy to fight or even look at it but one thing was for sure _ I was nowhere near home _ . I felt a hand touch my head, I flinched away realizing I was on a bed and there was a cold rag on my head.

“Oh, you’re awake” I looked at the young man with ashen colored hair he looked very similar to mataku, I snarled “sorry for startling you but, you see I found you passed out in the woods burning with a fever. May I ask what’s wrong?” he asked tilting his head. My eyes widened at the question tears slid down my face, lost in thought. I jumped felling a warm hand on my shoulder “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” he said, I wiped the tears from my eyes looking at him. I leaned forward slightly the blanket slid down my bare chest, I jump pulling it back up I stared at the man.

“Sorry when I brought you here” He began gesturing to the room “you were a wolf, I figured you wouldn’t want a stranger to dress you so I just covered you… there are clothes on the dresser, I’ll go make some tea you get dressed” He commanded lightly, turning he walked out of the room.

I quickly pulled on the rather flashy looking clothes. A green bartender vest with gold tipped scales running down it, dark red jeggings, and black fur boots that went up past his ankles. Looking in the mirror I cringed definitely not my style, not even close. I heard a small laugh and turn the amber eyed man set down two cups and a kettle.

“I apologize they were the only clothes my master left behind” he cackled, covering his mouth. I glared sharply at him, still wondering why exactly he hadn’t asked me about my wolf shifting abilities. He look at me as if he read my mind he said “It’s okay your wolf nor human form frighten me, we are quite alike… but before those little details. My name is Hyaika”

“Mine is Keith Snickuhs” I replied, refusing to look him in the eye “do you have a mahere like me?”

Hyaika smirked raising his eyebrows in mock surprise the man’s glowing gaze pierced my heart  “well yes I do, Claw Rayzokora” He clicked his tongue, sliding it over a sharp tooth. My eyes widened I stepped back grabbing in vain for something, anything. Hyaika stood crossing the huge room in a matter of seconds. My back hit the wall, I braced myself and growled. Hyaika put his hand under my chin lifting my red eyes to meet his glowing orange ones, his other hand pinned both my wrists above my head. 

“You have nothing to fear from me, ever.” he promised in an intoxicating silvertone. I paused my hands went limp in his grip, I gazed up into those terrifyingly beautiful eyes. Hyaika turned, letting go of my wrists and walked away flashing me a fanged smirk before leaving the house.

I sat in that room for a while the previous 5 minutes stuck on repeat in my head

**Author's Note:**

> between chapters 2=4


End file.
